


The Monster

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [113]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom
Genre: thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	The Monster

The Monster 

All is sweet 

No harm around 

Enjoy my moments 

With my parents 

And sister 

They protect us 

From anything 

There our guard knights 

That is what 

It was 

Before the family 

Torn apart 

Crumble down 

Conflict 

Erupted 

Nothing mattered 

Especially 

The monster 

That has been 

Always there 

For years 

Have tired 

To let my voice 

Call for help 

No one 

Didn’t pay no attention 

In denial 

About everything 

They did not 

Believe us 

Not even my mother 

That this monster 

Has hurt us 

For a long time 

We want it 

To stop 

Enough 

I’m losing 

Insanity 

Hope 

Want it to be 

Over with 

Gone 

No more 

Anger boils 

In me 

Towards 

The monster 

I thought my parents 

Were supposed to 

Keep us safe 

But they let 

The monster 

Run free and hurt us 

This is my story 

About my abuse 

And the monster 

I had to take matters 

Into my own hands 

To end this horror 

Cause by 

The monster


End file.
